1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to power saws. More particularly, the invention relates to a safety guard for such saws.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Handheld circular power saws are commonly used tools. Saw operations with a circular saw are inherently dangerous operations that require some skill in operation of the saw and a great deal of care. One of the well-known hazards of operating this type of saw is that “kick-back” can sometimes occur. This can happen for any number of different reasons, such as when the work piece shifts or binds, or the cutting operation is done too high on the blade. The upper half of the saw blade rotates away from the direction of the saw operator and for purposes of discussion, this direction will hereinafter be referred to as the counterclockwise direction. When, for example, the work piece binds, the high acceleration of the saw forces the saw to move upward and back toward the operator, hence the term “kick-back.” It is possible for the operator to suffer severe, even lethal, cut injuries as a result of a kick-back.
What is needed, therefore, is a saw guard for handheld power saws that will prevent kick-back injuries.